Mukuro's lie
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Mukuro tells Hiei something that breaks up him and the fox. WHat is it and will their love be no more? Sequal to Hiei's mistake Complete
1. From Heaven to hell

ere is the sequal to Hiei's Mistake!! I sure hope that everyone enjoys it!!  
  
Disclaimers: Nope sorry i don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and just about anything else!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mukuro's Lie Chapter One  
  
Hiei sat down roughly onto one of the kitchen chairs, wearing one of his patented scowls. He had just gotten the message. He had to leave tomorrow.   
  
Hiei briefly reflected on his life in recent times. It had been two months since the whole Yusuke and poison stuff had gone on. His and Kurama's relationship was stronger now than ever before. He shook his head. Kurama...How can I leave you after all that? He knew he had to though- it was his job, after all.   
  
He looked at the clock. Two hours and his fox would be home from that ningen thing called 'school.' That gave him an idea. HE would make this a night his kitsune would not soon forget.   
  
Hiei had no idea how long he would be gone this time- tonight could possibly be the last night they would be together for years... He quickly brushed away that thought, though…  
  
Hiei, making a mental check off list, then left to get his supplies for tonight, hoping to soften the blow his leaving would bring.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I walked into our apartment to the sound of soft music playing. On the kitchen table were two long, lit taper candles. Hiei was standing there in his suit- the suit that he had refused to wear ever before. Inari he looks better than the food on the table.   
  
He had gone all out for me. Baked rabbit, some rice, miso soup, and something that looked suspiciously like chocolate cake!! I couldn't help but lick my lips. After all, I hadn't eaten since this afternoon and, very surprisingly, Hiei was a *very* good cook.  
  
"Hiei," I greeted with a smile.  
  
"Kurama," he replied then came over and kissed me. Yes, I was soaring above the clouds now. I moaned a little, brushing my hips against Hiei's.  
  
"You keep that up and we will just skip dinner," he said, raising an eyebrow (which disappeared under his bandanna ^_^) and giving me a one-fanged grin.  
  
My heart pounded against my ribcage. I wondered why Hiei had made such a romantic dinner. It looked almost like what I had done for our one-year anniversary. I brushed it aside, just happy to have him here with me. I had come so close to losing him…  
  
I brushed that thought away, just wanting to forget about all those bad times and enjoy the good.  
  
I moved over to the table and sat down. Hiei seated himself across from me.   
  
We ate in a comfortable silence. It was one that we had often shared since we had known each other. Not that it remained that way. Just watching Hiei eat was torture. That fork moving in and out of his mouth…  
  
Soon all the food was gone. He took my hand and led me to our room. Still with out words. Soon we are on our bed making love with all our hearts and soul.  
  
Hiei POV~   
  
My kitsune is still sleeping. He looks so perfect lying there under me. I have yet to move to break our bodies apart, though I know I soon should. I'll have to be going soon. But looking at his sated face, I can't help but feel happy.   
  
Happy that he is still mine.   
  
He will be upset that, I'm leaving, I just know it. He is jealous of Mukuro. I have known that for a long time. I can tell just as he can that she wants me. But only he will know me this way. Never again will I hurt him like that. I would sooner die than betray him.   
  
I get up and off him, sliding out and breaking our bonds. I feel the emptiness of not having him all around me. It was then I promised myself that I would return to him soon. And when I do, we will make love for days straight. As many as I feel is necessary to made up my absence to my Youko.   
  
I go and shower, getting dressed when I get out. I do this all while my lover sleeps on, not knowing that I will be gone when he awakes. Why do i leave him like this??  
  
I hate to see his green eyes look sad and the pained look that comes on his face. Kurama and Yukina can make me feel things that no one else can. The only two I have ever loved. I go and write him a note, then leave him. But, I gave him one last, gentle kiss on the lips before flying out into the city towards the portal, before my love wakes up and cries.  
  
Soon I am in the Makai.   
  
Its hot here now in Mukuro's lands. I run over to her castle, soon entering. The guards bow to me as I pass. If they had failed to do this, I would have taken out my sword and slain them right there. After all, I *am* the heir and they need to respect me. It is my right.  
  
I am told that Mukuro is in her room. I sigh outright. She must want to try to seduce me again. Why can't she see that while i respect her and admire her, I will never think of her that way?   
  
I am making my way towards her quarters, glaring at the men that I found lazing around in the halls. They move away from me. I know they are scared, when it comes to punishments, I am almost as bad as Mukuro- if not worse. I walk in her room with out knocking. Why should I when I know she knows I'm here?   
  
I make my way to the chair that is in her room by her bed. I see her in it, trying to look seductive. It does not faze me one bit. I sit down then place my booted feet on her table crossed, my eyes looking straight at her. A smile crosses my lips though. I really do see her as a friend.  
  
"Hiei, I told you to knock," she says from the bed, her voice husky, and not holding any real anger or disapproval at my actions.  
  
"Hn," I reply.  
  
"Demon, I also told you to show me respect!" she spits out, now angry at my disrespect.  
  
"You called- I came. Get to the point," I said to her, my smile now gone.  
  
"I need your help- but first, join me," she says, pulling back the sheets.  
  
I stared at her," Why should I?"  
  
"You won't?" She said, looking sad.  
  
"No," I said, getting pissed off. Why does she do this?? We have such a great relationship going. She is the closest demon friend I have not counting Kurama and Yusuke. But Kurama is different- after all he *is* my mate.  
  
Then before I can move I am thrown on her bed. Soon, she is above me and my clothing is off. I am scared. Why, you ask? It's because I want to fight her off, but feel myself getting hard. My body betrays me.   
  
Soon she is riding me and I cum inside her. I feel so dirty and disloyal to my love. How could i do this to him again?  
  
She gets off me then smiles malevolently, "Hiei, thank you. I was in heat but you helped me. Soon I will have your child."   
  
I feel cold all over. Kami, what have I done? I leave after picking up my clothing. Kurama? What will he think? I run away to the woods shedding tears. Now I have a child on the way with a woman I now hate *and* I have a mate in the human world. What will I do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well let me know what you think!! THanks for reading!! Ja ne!! 


	2. The feeling of being alone

Mukuro's Lie Chapter Two   
  
Kurama woke up horny and went to grab Hiei, hoping to play some more.   
  
Instead, he fell off the bed.   
  
Puzzled he got up and looked for his small lover. He couldn't see him anywhere. Now he was worried. Especially after the events of the past few months…  
  
That was when he found the note. It read:  
  
Kurama,  
  
Mukuro called for me so I went to her. You know she needs me. I have to go when she calls. I will be home soon.   
  
Love you forever,  
  
Hiei  
  
Kurama clutched it to his chest. Once again, his mate had gone to serve his lord. Then his alarm went off. Now it's time to go to work, he mentally groaned. He moaned aloud and got ready. He was already feeling sick.   
  
Damn he never got to tell Hiei the news.  
  
~Makai~  
  
Hiei was in a tree thinking about the child that would be born in a few months. What would he do? He loved and was bonded to Kurama. But… a child? He would never abandon it like he was. No. his child would know love. His child would know him. But then he might have to give up his fox. A part of him would die if that happened.   
  
Hiei had no idea what to do.  
  
~Somewhere near Hiei~   
  
A group of demons saw him sitting in a tree. They knew that he worked for Koenma and was part of the Urameshi team. They then set up plans to get even with him and his allies. The whole team will pay for what they did to Goki. They would see to it.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
Life had been great for the last two months. Him and Keiko were getting back on track and his two best friends were working on their relationship. He was happy that the worst was well behind him. Then he was called by his wife to serve some ramen.  
  
~Mukuro's POV~  
  
I won. Soon that fire demon will be back. But did my plan truly work? I have yet to feel sick or anything for that matter. No! I have to be having his child. It's the only way I can hold on to him.   
  
For a year I felt him dirft away from me. I loved him ever since I saw his determination. No- I loved him as soon as I saw him. But my life had been a hard one and so had his. We both were unwanted and unloved. But…I loved him.  
  
But that fire demon never saw me the same as I saw him. Then he became lovers with that Youko but I still had a chance. Then they bonded a little over a year ago and I knew I lost him. But this plan came to me and I had to try. He *will* learn to love me. I know he will. Just as I love him. I've just got to give him time. Time… I just hope that my plan has worked.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter for my loyal fans!! You guys rock!! I just hope you all enjoy it!! 


	3. Looking for a Koorime

Mukuro's Lie Chapter Three  
  
Minimino Shuichi was sitting at his desk with his head down.   
  
Once again this week he was feeling tired. Too tired to stay awake. It had been going on for a while now- for two weeks. He would wake up feeling nauseous, but would not throw up. Then by mid-morning he would be too tired to stay awake.   
  
Now he knew what was wrong with him. He also had planned on telling his lover what was going on, even though the Koorime had no idea that there was something wrong with him. Kurama had hidden it from him, not wanting to worry him until he knew for sure.   
  
He was sleeping when he should have been going over stock reports and invoice sheets. After all, that was part of his job. His secretary came in for the third time that morning to see her boss sleeping on the job. She let out a sigh.   
  
His long red hair was always worn in a ponytail while at work was now out and flowing over one shoulder. His face was quiet and sound asleep. He looked like a total dream hunk lying there like that and she didn't really want to disturb him. She would have to wake him though. She often wondered why he slept so much. Was he sick? Or was it cause he and his girlfriend were up so late at night?   
  
"Minimino-sama, you need to wake up," she said lightly touching his arm.  
  
"Hmmm?" he moaned lightly.  
  
"Sir, your step-father is on his way here right now."  
  
Kurama opened his green eyes and stared into chocolate ones. Chocolate sounded sooo good right now, he thought as he sat up and stretched. He was a little hungry.  
  
His sectary once again told him that his step- father was coming to look over Kurama's work. He proceeded to get into a frenzy and started to get things in order around him.   
  
He was never this messy or forgetful. Yet lately, it seemed that he was more and more of those each day on account of not having the energy to do much of anything, let alone work...  
  
~Makai~  
  
Hiei was walking in the forest part of the Makai. His thoughts were still in turmoil. He would have to choose and it was driving him insane. Really it was lose-lose situation.   
  
He would lose someone that meant everything to him. He began to mutter out loud about everything. Then it hit him. His child would need him more. It was defenseless and needed to be protected. Hiei would have to stay with it until it was old enough to survive on its own.   
  
A single tear tried to fall. He would have to let his fox go. It would not be fair to make him wait till his and Mukuro's child was older.   
  
No, Kurama had a right to find a ningen to be with. No demon would touch him cause they were bonded. Maybe Kurama would let Hiei come back into his life afterwards, but He didn't hold much hope in that.   
  
His youko would think it was intentional- that he wanted to have sex and get Mukuro pregnant when it wasn't true.  
  
No…   
  
After everything Him and Kurama had been through it was over.   
  
~Not too far from Hiei~  
  
"So him and Mukuro are having a kid. Hmmm… if we hold him hostage she will have to give us what we want," he said to his companions.  
  
"No I still want revenge on Goki. I owed him my life. I will repay him now by taking revenge for him," said another demon, hidden in the dark.  
  
"We should just try to break him out of prison," said another.  
  
"Four men are already on that," replied the second.  
  
"So we get Hiei, use him to lure his teammates, and use him against Mukuro?" said a new voice, sounding incredulous at the depth of the new plan.  
  
"Yes that is our new plan," said the first, an evil grin lighting his face.  
  
~Mukuro's palace~  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked the doctor again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama, but I've looked at you four times now, my lady. All of the tests came out the same," he said to her.  
  
She was now on the verge of tears. Steeling herself, she decided she was going to train her men now. Yes that would help her deal with this news.   
  
Her plans were wrecked. Nothing had ever gone her way. The man she loved surely hated her now, she had ruined his chances with his lover. He would hate her more once he found out that he had done so for nothing...   
  
She stormed out into the training area, blinking back the tears burning her eyes. She took a hundred men and beat them so badly, they had to use her healing tanks.   
  
But her frustrations did not go away. She went straight to her quarters and cried herself to sleep. Her last thoughts were on a demon in black.  
  
Hiei…  
  
~Forest in Makai~  
  
Six demons surrounded him. Since he was in a bad mood, they didn't have chance in all seven hells. He took out his sword and began to swing at them. Just as he cut one into pieces something closed around his throat. Then he felt his ki being drained away.   
  
"What!?" Hiei quickly jumped away, weakening from the loss of youki. Then it hit him.  
  
K'so… a ward…  
  
His angry gaze landed on the leader. While Hiei couldn't see their faces, he could still tell he was pleased at this turn of events. Hiei was angry at being caught. Once again, he was too weak to help himself.   
  
K'so… Hiei fell to his knees, still glaring despite the fact that he was now panting heavily.  
  
"You are now ours Flying Shadow," the demon said, using his underworld name, "Soon your friends and mate will come and die. Also Lord Mukuro will hand over anything we ask so the father of her child will live."   
  
Hiei felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. As he blacked out, his thoughts rested on the safety of those he had sworn to protect… and the fox he had come to love.  
  
Please…Kurama. Don't come to the Makai…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
I sure hope you enjoy this!! To those who are reading my fics!! You guys make me so happy. 


	4. Not all news is good news

Mukuro's Lie Chapter 4  
  
Koenma was in the middle of the giant stack of paperwork that always decorated his desk when he arrived in the morning, when one of the many oni that worked for him handed him a letter.  
  
Great, He thought, opening the letter, Just what I need, more work…  
  
But his thoughts were quickly sobered as he scanned through the letter.  
  
Hiei had been kidnapped. He would have to send in the rest of the team to get him back. As much as he hated to admit it, they couldn't afford to lose the brooding fire demon's strength, nor his wisdom.   
  
The godling quickly sent Botan to explain the situation to the team, and send them on their way.  
  
Disregarding the giant stack of work on his desk, Koenma turned his attention to finding all he could about the missing youkai, hoping that everything would turn out okay.  
  
~Small office~  
  
A tall red-head was giving a speech to his boss when it happened.   
  
No he did not fall asleep, though his eyes begged him to.   
  
No he was not throwing up everywhere. No matter how much his stomach churned at the smell of coffee and tea.   
  
A sudden numbness, followed by a blind panic suddenly shook him straight to his bones. He was all too familiar with this feeling. His mate was in danger.  
  
And a certain Makai lord was going to pay.  
  
He excused himself, saying he was sick. Which was kind of true. He did feel like throwing up and sleeping, but a sickness was not the cause.   
  
Life was. A new life to be exact.   
  
He damned himself for the thousandth time for eating that fruit in the Makai while on a mission with the others.   
  
He ran out the building, heading straight for a portal, not caring that he was wearing a suit and tie. Hiei was all that mattered to him.   
  
He was just about to jump through the portal when his three friends cut him off and told him what he already knew, and something he did not- Hiei had been captured by Goki's family.   
  
He knew they should of never used that stupid demon to steal those artifacts.   
  
Soon the remaining three teammates stepped through, followed closely by their assistant Botan.  
  
~Mukuro~  
  
When she got the letter she was even more pissed off.   
  
How dare they steal what was hers. He may not be her lover but he was her heir. She would get him back, and kill those youkai bastards in the process.   
  
Then she would face him. She had to after everything she had done.   
  
~In a Cell~  
  
He lay there on the cold floor, unable to use his ki. He was warded, hypothermic, and bloody. But worst of all, he could feel his life energy slowly trickling away.  
  
Yet still, his thoughts drifted to those he had sworn to always protect- his loved ones.   
  
He thought of his friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara. He knew he didn't act like he considered them as friends, but he had always thought of them as such.  
  
His dear, sweet sister Yukina. He would never be able to see her smile, or protect her again. She didn't even know that he was her brother, one of his many regrets. He swore to himself that if he survived this, he would tell her.   
  
His best friend and mate- Kurama. Hiei regretted that he would never again see his kitsune's beauty ever again…  
  
And last, his thoughts drifted to his unborn child, and the woman who carried it. Even though he loved his kitsune, Hiei also loved Mukuro as a close friend even now, and would never want her to come to harm on account of him.   
  
As Hiei felt the darkness swallow him, he was tormented with images of those same loved ones being tortured and killed.   
  
He prayed that they wouldn't come for him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Here is the next chapter!! I hope you all liked it!! Lots more to come! 


	5. Feelings of despair

A new chapter for our readers!! Oh and everyone thank My best friend Robin once again for helping me with this fic~~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$  
  
Mukuro was with her army. They were beginning to search for her heir.   
  
The sounds of a thousand men moving about filled her ears. Her nose was filled with the smell of sweat and dust, making her sneeze. Her face and body were covered in bandages so her metal parts would stay in good shape, but her eyes took in everything.   
  
It was late and she was getting tired and more worried each second. Her thoughts drifted to the man she loved with all her being. How is he? Is he hurt? Or is he dead? NO!   
  
But she knew full well that it could be so. She knew he was strong, almost as strong as she, but she knew hardly anything on the demons who had kidnapped him. That in itself scared her, making her heart-rate rise and her breathing accelerate. She shook herself, steeling herself so she could continue to search for her beloved youkai.   
  
Then, as she ordered a halt for the night and went into her tent, she wondered if Hiei was thinking of her? Mukuro knew that he had considered her a friend, but maybe he had changed his mind with her actions- her clever plot to ensnare her demon with the news of her carriage of his child.   
  
Then again her news was just a lie. When she had forced herself on him, they hadn't created a child. She was still barren. There wasn't a child now, and- chances were- there never would be. The acknowledgement of that fact depressed her even more.  
  
But then she was struck with another thought…  
  
Hiei didn't know.   
  
But did he care at all? Was he fighting for his life for a child that didn't even exist?   
  
No, if he was fighting for his life it would be for that Youko. That damn Youko that took her Hiei from her- that bonded to her heir when it should have been her who was bonded to him. Her features took on a resentful look.   
  
Yes, that pretty red haired, green-eyed ningen with that silver haired, golden-eyed Youko hidden underneath. Was that the reason Hiei choose him- for his good looks?   
  
With a sad sigh, she fell into her bed, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. She wanted to rip that damned Youko's throat out. But then Hiei would never in a million years forgive her. She would never see that handsome, crimson-eyed demon again. At that thought, she threw herself into her pillows and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~In the Cell~  
  
As he sat in a corner, Hiei wondered what his child would look like…  
  
Would it be strong? Smart? How about looks- would it take after him or…Mukuro?   
  
Yes, about three days ago, he had given in and began to think of his new life with his child and the child's mother, Mukuro. But his dreams were still haunted by a silver fox.   
  
He had no choice- he had to leave his fox behind, no matter how it hurt them. Laughing at his bitter fate, he found that he could at least relive their times together in his dreams. But that made him realize that only in dreams would he be truly happy.  
  
That drew his thoughts back to his mate. Kurama would always be his life mate and one true love- not a thing would, or could, ever change that. Kurama was a part of him, just as he was a part of the kitsune. It was forever. Nothing but death could really keep them apart. But for a few hundred years, they would have to live apart.   
  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably. He hated the small cell he was in. It was dark, damp, and worst of all, cold.   
  
Darkness was a thing he could tolerate, for he had become one with it for battles. But damp and cold were never good for the fire demon. Dampness put him in a bad mood, and the chill made him sleepy. If Kurama had commented on his mood at the moment, he would have said he was a ningen thing called "crabby." He hadn't eaten for days. Lucky for him, he had become accustomed to going weeks before needing anything. He chuckled again; his survival skills were second to none.   
  
Hiei lay down on the ground, and, closing his red eyes, let himself drift off to his new-found haven- his dreams; a heavenly place where he and his fox could be together, no matter how far apart they were.  
  
Aishiteru zutto, kitsune… 


	6. Have you seen this Demon?

Here is a new chapter for everyone!! I sure hope you all like it!!   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
~Black Tavern~  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara made their way into the tavern. It was one of the best-known places to access underground information, and, ironically, one of Hiei's favorite Makai haunts.   
  
They looked around and saw that it was packed full of skeevy-looking demons. Not knowing where else to start, they started to ask if they heard anything about Hiei, or, as he was known in the Makai underground, 'the Flying Shadow.'   
  
Oddly enough, they unknowingly questioned the demons who had kidnapped Hiei. The kidnappers did not say were they had Hiei, just the general area where he could be found. They had laughed hysterically after the Tantei had left their table. It would take days if not weeks to find the very well hidden compound.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kurama had gotten worried after around two hours of questioning.   
  
He was being plagued by burning questions. Was his lover okay? Was he hurt? Was he even alive?  
  
Also, the redheaded kitsune was also feeling sick to his stomach. He had yet to eat anything since they had arrived in the morning. His right hand went to his stomach as he fought back his nausea.   
  
He just hoped that he would get to tell Hiei his secret, and, more importantly, that Hiei would forgive him. Hiei, please be alive, I need you. We need you Hiei.   
  
~Kuwabara's POV~  
  
Kuwabara had been getting a weird feeling from Kurama in the last two weeks. Since four days after their last mission to be exact. It was almost as if he could sense two people within him. But that was impossible, so he dismissed it.   
  
He then thought of how Botan had appeared and told him. His dear Yukina dropped the tea tray she had been carrying. Her eyes had overflowed with tears, which had fallen to the ground as her signature tear gems.   
  
Once again, her older brother was in danger. Once again, his life hung in the balance. Well, He thoutht, At least this time the whole team could go and save him.   
  
He had promised his ice princess that he, the great Kuwabara Kazuma, would bring her brother back to her alive. He knew that Hiei had yet to admit it, but understood why his small friend would hesitate to tell about his heritage.  
  
He had asked a lot of demons if they had seen Half-pint. Boy, missions were not the same without having him around to argue with. Hell, he still expected to hear a biting comment from the Shrimp even now. They fought like they hated one another, but deep down they respected each other as friends.   
  
Time was running out for his youkai friend. They had only three weeks to find him or his captures were going to kill him.  
  
That is, if he even survived that long- warded in a cold damp cell.   
  
Kuso!! He had to locate him. Then a flash of red caught his eyes and he saw his kitsune friend fall to the ground- puking.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
Yusuke was talking to a couple snake demons. They smelled much like a Makai swamp, and he had to fight back the urge to hold his nose.   
  
Hiei where are you? he kept wondering.   
  
They had just saved him two months ago. Now this had to happen just when everything was going great! They had never had to save him before! In fact, Hiei was usually the one who hauled their butts out of trouble!  
  
He was getting fed up with asking questions and getting no answers. He was tempted to use his spirit gun to blast this bar in half. Maybe then something would happen and demons would talk.   
  
Just as he was about to indulge in his fantasy, he saw Kurama cover his mouth and throw up.   
  
Kami-sama…now what?  
  
He raced over to his friend. Kuwabara met him there. The fox looked real pale and sick. Why had he not said anything?   
  
Duh, his mate was in danger.   
  
The two friends grabbed and carried their friend out. Then Kuwabara, wanting to leave as soon as possible, picked him up and carried him bridal style to their camp, and laid him down on a futon. Two sets of worried chocolate eyes gazed into the misty green.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, "What's wrong with you?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said sounding sad.  
  
"Try us," Kuwabara said. He actually looked thoughtful.  
  
"I ate a fruit on our last mission. I had forgotten what it was used for, but remembered it was sweet. So I ate it. The fruit allows a male demon to conceive a child from his male lover. But the effects only last two days. So, if you don't want to end up pregnant, you don't have sex till it wears off and try to stay in an unpopulated place so you don't get raped. I like I said, I hadn't remembered until three days later. But by then, it was too late," He said looking straight into their eyes.  
  
"So...You're pregnant?" Yusuke said, shocked at this turn of events.  
  
"Yes, I am," Kurama answered, now lying down on his back.  
  
"By who?" Kuwabara said, still not understanding it all.  
  
"Hiei, of course," came his cold answer. The redhead rolled on his back away from the others.  
  
Both men now were left to understand these very strange turn of events. Their friend was going to have a baby. Their *male* friend was going to have a baby.   
  
Life just kept getting weirder and weirder…   
  
Yusuke had to ask his best friend what he thought about this all. Maybe Kurama was wrong- it could happen...  
  
Right?  
  
"Kuwa, do you think what he said is true?" asked the very confused detective.  
  
"It would make sense," he unexpectedly answered.  
  
"What makes you say that? Nothing he said made any sense!" Yusuke said to him.  
  
"Yusuke, I have been sensing something weird from him for a couple weeks now, but dismissed it. After everything he said, it all makes sense. It really *is* two people's youki I have been sensing. His youki and the baby's," Kuwabara said, looking at his bewildered friend.  
  
"You're probably right. It is not like him to make up stories," Yusuke said after a few moments.  
  
"Guess this means we are going to have to watch his back now," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, but he can't know that. If he does he might make us plant food."  
  
They reflected for a few minutes.  
  
"I wonder if Hiei knew?" Yusuke said, suddenly in a very sad mood.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that we now have to find him soon. Yukina told me that demon babies don't take that long to grow inside their mothers. They only take anywhere from one month to five. Kitsunes and Koorimes both only take two months, before its time to give birth," he said.  
  
"Six weeks. We've got six weeks to find Hiei then," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwa answered, unusually somber.  
  
"By the way, why were you and Yukina talking about Demon babies?" Yusuke said, a slight smirk gracing his face.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Yeah right! Out with it, you knocked her up, didn't you?"  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Then why talk about it?"  
  
"I...just wanted to know."  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"I did!!"  
  
"Sure Kuwa, sure. You do know Hiei's gonna' kill you, right?"  
  
"Yusuke, I am going to pound you!!"   
  
"I would like to see you try!"  
  
With that both boys wrestled around for a while. But after a while, they stopped to sleep. After all, now they had a whole new problem on their hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Soon as you reveiw a new chapter will be posted!! lol!!! Come on now!! 


	7. Hiei's Heartbreak

Weeks passed and still everyone searched. Mukuro and her men were not to far away from the guys, searching and researching large areas for any signs of Hiei's ki, but the troops were losing faith in that their general was still alive.  
  
As for the guys, they never lost hope. Everyday they would search for new leads and follow each and every one of them. And every night, Kurama would pray to Inari and every other god he could think of on behalf of his beloved.  
  
Kurama's looks had hardly changed. The only thing that was different about the redhead at all was that his belly hanged over his belt a little. The child within had grown a lot over the past few weeks. Soon, it would be time to have it. There was only a week left. Kurama still hoped against every odd that Hiei would be there when the time came.   
  
Then when they met a youkai in a small tavern, his hopes were lifted. The demon had lead the three teammates to a place where Hiei was seen entering. This time it seemed certain that Hiei would be found.  
  
As soon as they arrived, six demons came out, killing the one that had let out their secret. Kurama took out his whip instantly, wanting nothing more but to kill every one of those demons very painfully, but both of his friends stepped in front of him. They also had their weapons of choice out.  
  
"Kurama, go in and get Hiei. We will take care of them." Yusuke said to him, finding a subtle way of protecting his friend.  
  
"All right, I'll go get him. Be careful!" He called back, running towards the entrance. As he entered, Kurama thought things were *much* to easy. It only took him ten minutes to find, unlock, and grab his lover. With the unconscious, battered Hiei in his arms, he fled the building. When he came out he saw that help had arrived. Hiei's lord was here with her fleet of men. Yusuke signaled for him to run for it while they finished off the demons. Kurama nodded and took off.   
  
Still holding Hiei tightly, he made his way to a forest. After searching the area thoroughly with his youki, he stopped running. He thought he was safe- that is until something hit him hard from behind. He fell to the ground on top of the still unconscious, but, thankfully, breathing Koorime.  
  
He woke up to a lot of pain. Some was in his head, where he had been struck the day before. But most of it was in his stomach. This scared him.   
  
The baby!! Inari, please let nothing have happened to it! he cried in his head. He flung off the blanket off of himself and saw, with to his horror, that his stomach had been cut open.   
  
The child was gone.   
  
He let out a cry of anguish. What happened? Where is my baby!!?  
  
Slowly, he got up and dressed himself in some clothing he found on the bedside table. He needed to find his child. Hearing voices coming from that general direction, he walked down the hall. He saw that the voices were from his friends, his mate and the Makai lord talking, each looking battered and battle-worn. But that wasn't what he noticed.  
  
She was holding a baby! Relief, flowed through him at the sight of the child. It had to be his! Hiei's and his child was safe. Mukuro must have saved it. With a smile on his face, he went to greet them and thank the lord for her help.  
  
"Konbanwa, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Mukuro," he said to them, a giant smile on his face.  
  
Everyone turned towards him after they heard his voice. His two friends had red puffy eyes and Hiei was giving him a venomous glare. Kurama felt very uneasy now. What's wrong? What did I do?  
  
"Kurama, we are sorry. A demon came up and cut your child from your stomach," Kurama looked at him blankly, "Kurama, we think it's dead," Yusuke finished, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"No." Kurama said, shaking his head, his eyes going blank.   
  
"Sorry man, I know how much you wanted it," Kuwabara said, offering his condolences in his gaze.  
  
"No," Kurama said, he was shaking, his voice wavering in panic.  
  
  
  
"Fox, you should of told me you ate that damn fruit!" Hiei said, then walked off, seemingly mad.  
  
Kurama's eyes followed him. Why's Hiei so mad? Why's this happening? Why?  
  
"Mukuro is holding a baby," he pointed out, his voice hysterical now, in hope that this was just a sick joke.  
  
"Yeah hers and...Hiei's" Yusuke said, looking down.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Kurama screamed, his hands going into his hair.   
  
How could Hiei do this to him? They promised to never cheat again. Now his baby was dead and Hiei had another child with the lord. Kurama never truly trusted her. Now he felt so empty inside. His child was gone. But was Hiei also gone from him?  
  
Hiei had fled his mate and friends. The echo of his fox's grief hitting his ears. Hiei had lost a child tonight. One that he never even knew he was going to have. A child with his true and only love Kurama. He wanted to find who ever killed his child. His fist where to his side, the bandages smoking.  
  
Hiei had woken up in Mukuro's bedroom. On her bed- the same bed where she helped get herself pregnant with his seed.   
  
He felt dirty just waking up there.   
  
Getting up he found himself totally nude. No, please she did not do it again, he thought. With no expression on his face he got dressed and left.   
  
He didn't get far, he heard a baby crying. He went and found Mukuro holding a small infant. Hiei couldn't help but feel drawn to it.   
  
Before she even said a word he knew this child was his- the black hair with a white starburst on its crown, blood-red eyes, and a face that was achingly familiar. Yes, the child looked much like a smaller version of himself. It looked up at him and batted it's red eyes curiously.  
  
"How do you like your son?" she asked him, a subtle note of victory in her tone.  
  
"Hn," was all he could say. Mukuro had told the truth. Here was the proof that she was pregnant with his child. His… K'so!   
  
He remembered that had yet to tell his fox!! He knew he had to. Tonight he would leave his and Kurama's apartment for good. The next time he would see his love would be when he comes back to life in the Makai.  
  
Two voices could be heard. What where Yusuke and Kuwabara doing here? Hiei listened to what they where saying while staring at his son's face.  
  
"How are we going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"WE have to we are his friends."  
  
"Shrimp should tell him then."  
  
  
  
"I doubt he knows anything yet. Or that he is even awake."  
  
  
  
"Kurama is going to be so sad."  
  
"*sigh* I know that."  
  
"He wanted this child so much"  
  
  
  
"I still think we should just walk in and tell him. Better us than anyone else."   
  
Hiei was very confused by their conversation. He told Mukuro he would be back and left the room. He spotted the two friends not that far from him. Hiei was looking distant as always.  
  
"Hiei you are awake!!" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How you feeling shorty?"  
  
  
  
"You will explain to me what you to were blabbing about."  
  
  
  
"Um...I am not sure if we should."  
  
  
  
"Tell me know detective or I *will* kill you," he said in a tone guaranteed he was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
Then Yusuke explained to him every thing. Kurama and the baby and how they found the fox bleeding in the woods next to Hiei. His stomach had been cut open. Then how Mukuro took them all to her palace and healed the kitsune.   
  
  
  
Hiei took it all in. Kurama had been carrying his child. But how? He asked them that. The oaf explained about a fruit. Hiei remembered it as soon as he started to talk about it. All this time, and he was going to have two kids. One he had no intention of creating and another with his life mate.   
  
But that child of love had died- having been torn away and possibly killed or eaten. Hiei's arm was smoking at the thought. His mind was thinking about what the child might of looked like. Did it have those same green eyes that had held him in their grab? The same flame-red hair that only his lover had. Or did the child look like him? Maybe it looked a little like both. It may even of had his mates Youko side. Hiei could feel himself getting closer to tears than he could ever remember.  
  
  
  
Kurama should of never set foot in the Makai till after it was born. WHat was that foolish fox thinking?   
  
Then he saw Mukuro come out and introduced his friends to his son. His child that had survived.  
  
  
  
Then he saw shock and anger be placed on his team mates faces. Hiei payed them no mind. But soon another voice brought him out of his thinking over what might of been. He was angry at him.   
  
How dare he come here and look happy when their child had been killed!! Hiei flung out something meant to hurt him and stalked off. Now he was in a tree listening to the sobs of his love. One that after today he would never see again.  
  
~Mukuro's POV~  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe my luck!! Hiei will never know now that this child isn't ours. I had found a child that was my dear beloveds. Though at first, I was not going to take it. But then I thought why not? He had Hiei for a long time. It was my turn. If Hiei had found out about his lover's son she would never see him again.   
  
  
  
So she took the child and had her men swear to tell no one. Now she would have the family she wanted.   
  
Hiei, herself, and their child.   
  
It was a pure blessing that the child looked nothing like his other father. No he looked just like Hiei. His powers she were surely to be of fire. Just like its brave, strong, handsome father. Yes things were looking up.  
  
  
  
She almost smiled when she heard the grief stricken fox cry out. Youko Kurama the heartless was getting his heart torn apart.   
  
She excused herself from the group, smiling as soon as she was down the hall. Now to see to her precious child.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok folks let me know what i can do to improve this fic!! Really now i need feedback!! So if you read it please drop us a reveiw!! 


	8. The end of their story

His red hair was hanging limply in his face. Both of his friends were trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.   
  
Tears were still making salty trails down his skin. His green eyes showed the pain tearing him apart. His heart was calling out for his mate. He knew that Hiei and himself would have to talk.   
  
  
  
Kurama got up and brushed his tears aside, gaining control of his emotions. He grimly told Yusuke and Kuwabara that he had to talk to his lover alone. He found Hiei in a tree not far from the palace. The fox went to it and called up to the smaller demon.  
  
  
  
Hiei didn't want to have this conversation, not right now. But...it had to be done.   
  
He got off the tree and faced his redhead. He could see the sadness shining through his emerald eyes-the look of grief and utter sadness. He knew that after this, his fox would never be the same. It would rip out his heart. But what else could be done. Hiei had a son to think about.  
  
he then told Kurama the very last thing he wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
"Kurama, I am staying here with Mukuro," he said.  
  
  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Till my son is able to defend himself. I want my son to never feel unloved as I did," he said.  
  
  
  
"So, you're leaving me, is that it?" Kurama said tears threatening to spill. But he wouldn't allow it.   
  
After all he did still have his pride.  
  
"We can no longer be together. Go find a ningen to be with." Hiei said.  
  
  
  
"We are bonded or did you just forget that?" Kurama said, getting mad.  
  
  
  
"Like I could forget that!!" Hiei, in turn, said onto him, hurt by the contempt in Kurama's voice.  
  
  
  
"My child comes first. Go and be with those ningens you love so much," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei, I hope you understand what you are doing!! If you do this I wont ever forgive you!!"  
  
"I don't need you to. I have Mukuro and our son now." He said, having enough, then left.  
  
  
  
Kurama felt alone and utterly hopeless. He ran to the gates back to the Ningekai. He was now alone. He had nothing. He just lost the only being that truly mattered to him.  
  
~The baby's room~  
  
  
  
Ok, hmmmm… this is weird. I can no longer hear my mother's voice. I had come to love to hear him singing to me when I was still inside him. His gentle alto voice telling me how much I was loved, how grand my daddy was.   
  
  
  
The women who is holding me now is telling me how much she loves me, and how we will be a family with my daddy. My red eyes take everything in. The room has lots of thing for me to look at once I can move my limbs more. But as of now, I can only crawl. K'so. I guess I picked that up from the few times I heard my daddy's deep bass voice.   
  
  
  
I saw my father for a few minutes and he looked shocked to see me. I wonder if he is with my mother right now? All these thoughts go away when the nice woman starts to rock me to sleep while I am drinking a warm bottle of milk. I was so warm and comfortable in her arms. Even if she is not my mother, I can tell she means me no harm. I drift off to sleep.  
  
~Hiei~  
  
  
  
After my fox ran away from me, I felt a great need to see and hold my son. But when I found him, both he and Mukuro had fallen asleep in a rocking chair.   
  
Seeing them like that was nice.   
  
Today is the beginning of my new life with her-a life dedicated to my son. I just hope that our friendship- I knew I could never love her- can be worked out. I won't trust her alone with me for a while, but we have to spend a lot of time together. Yes, I will just forget how our son was conceived.   
  
After all, before then, Mukuro was a close friend and I still respect her. Anything for my son.  
  
I made a decision, as I look into his face, so peaceful and sleeping- one of the most important things in the life of his son.   
  
I love you, my son. And I promise…I will always be here for you. 


	9. Trying to move on

~One Month Later~  
  
  
  
Hiei and Mukuro named their son Hikuro. The child now a full month old was able to act much like a year old human child, even though it was as small as a six-month old child. Hiei loved his son with all he was. The child had won his devotion without even trying.   
  
Hiei spent most of his time with the ever-questioning child. The boy wanted to know how things worked, if they broke, where people were, and why they did what they did. He was always into something. His speech was developed near where a human toddler of the age of two would be.   
  
Mukuro, who loved the child she had stolen as her own, had once thought the child lost. She searched around her palace and found the child in the yard near some trees and flowers. Hikuro said it was nicer there. He curled up to the tree and fell asleep. She stood near him and watched him sleep, remembering that this was the tree she had often found Hiei in when he had first come to live with her all those years ago.  
  
Hiei and Mukuro soon fixed their friendship. Mukuro still hoped for more, but Hiei just hoped that he could teach his son to love and care for others like his fox had done to him. He often thought and dreamed of his fox. He was sure that the fox had moved on, at least he hoped so. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to his fox. Hiei had come to the conclusion a week ago he should just forget about him.  
  
Not that he wanted to, but it just seemed that he had no choice.  
  
  
  
Now it was night and Hikuro was sound asleep, dreaming of plants, flowers, and running through the forest. In his dreams, a silver fox was there and his mother's voice was singing him a song.  
  
Hush my baby  
  
sleep tight my love  
  
tomorrow we will be together  
  
follow the path  
  
the one to dreams  
  
and make unsaid wishes come true  
  
sunlight wakes you   
  
in my care  
  
my loving arms await you there  
  
By now, Hiei had gotten to the point where he had to prove, more to himself than to anyone else, that he was over Kurama. Mukuro had told him that she was more than willing to move their relationship a step further, and left her door open to him to do just that. So tonight, he went there to prove to himself.  
  
He found her in her bed. She was more than willing to make love after little more than a few kisses. Soon, they were caressing, thrusting and moaning in pleasurable love, coming in the same moment. But the name Hiei shouted at his climax stunned, hurt, and angered the lord.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
~Ningenkai~  
  
  
  
Week number one found a very sad and hardly eating Kurama. He didn't take showers unless his mother forced him to.   
  
Week two, he wasn't saying a word to anyone unless it was hurtful, and he was surprisingly good at coming up with hurtful things. Not to sound heartless, but that was probably from too much time with Hiei.  
  
During week three, all he did was sit and stare out at nothing. He was weakening every day.   
  
But by the end of week four, the body of Minamino Shuiichi was lying on the ground, unconscious and dehydrated.   
  
  
  
He was rushed to the hospital after his mother found him on the floor of his apartment barely breathing. His pulse was weak and he was in need of a bath. His long, red hair hung limply in a sweaty, greasy ponytail.   
  
His bones could be seen underneath his pale skin and dark circles were under his now-dull emerald eyes.   
  
  
  
Shiori could tell her son had given up on life. But what could have caused it? And, more importantly, what would bring him back?   
  
--  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Shuichi, will you listen to me now?  
  
About what?  
  
You know, that stupid fire demon.  
  
Why should I?  
  
Why should you let one bastard of a demon control you, when you could have your pick of anyone? Of better demons, or better ningens for that fact.  
  
…  
  
You're thinking about it!   
  
…So?  
  
So do it.  
  
…  
  
Shuichi…  
  
You're right. He's not coming back. So why should I let myself go to waste?  
  
My point exactly.  
  
And then, I opened my eyes and started to rebuild my energy stores. I was now determined to live on with out that traitor of a demon. Shocking even my other half, these words drifted from my lips.  
  
"Fuck you, Hiei. I will find someone much better than you, you stupid little half-breed." 


	10. Just any other day

~Ningenkai~  
  
With renewed confidence, Kurama left the hospital. His way of life may have been different, but he wouldn't let that stop him.  
  
He lived off soups till he could handle more than that. He also dove headfirst into his work. He never let himself think of Hiei or his presumably dead child. Yet still, the sight of ningen children brought unwanted tears to his eyes, as well as an empty ache in his heart.   
  
That had worked all right, that is, until a lover's holiday drew near, and couples started to spring up everywhere, an air of happiness surrounding them where ever they went. But instead of becoming depressed, he used those feelings to push himself to do more work, redo his home; he also spent a lot of time with his mother and her family.   
  
One way or another he would forget about his- no- the fire demon. Forget those hot kisses and warm embraces.   
  
Forget the betrayals, and the lies.  
  
He was a Youko on a mission, and nothing- no one- would stop him.  
  
~Makai~  
  
  
  
Four times!! Mukuro raged after yet another night of Hiei's cries for Kurama in the heat of passion, Four time I have allowed Hiei to use me!! ME- a great and powerful lord!! Kurama must be eliminated!!   
  
She stalked out of the bedroom where Hiei lay sleeping after their rigorous lovemaking. She would make sure that goddamned fox was out of Hiei's life forever. Then her life with Hiei would work!!   
  
Won't it? She decided it was worth it to get rid of Youko Kurama.  
  
  
  
Telling the nanny that she had business in the Ningenkai to take care of, and kissing her sweet 'son' Hikuro goodbye, she leaves to rid the three worlds of that fox!  
  
Everything would work out after he was gone. And she would finally have happiness.  
  
You will be mine Hiei. Just wait…  
  
~Hikuro's Nursery~  
  
  
  
I am with my nanny. She doesn't like me very much.   
  
The nice lady Mukuro wants me to call her 'Mommy.' But...I already have one. Doesn't she know that? Is Mommy missing? I hope not. I miss her enough already, but at least I have Daddy and that nice lady!   
  
  
  
Both Mukuro and Daddy have been trying to get me to use my youki. Daddy seems to think I can create flames like him, or the same energy Mukuro uses.   
  
I don't though.   
  
Plants are my friends. I can talk to them, just like Mommy can. But I just don't want anyone to know yet...   
  
Well no one but my nanny.  
  
  
  
I tied her up with a few vines today. She was going to make me eat some yucky green vegetable. I may like plants, but some plants are not good to be eaten.  
  
I showed her, Daddy would be proud if he knew that my personality was much like his own!   
  
Uh oh!! Speak of the Devil, I hear Daddy coming!   
  
Better let her go. As I do so she runs off.I chuckle lightly as Daddy comes to pick me up.  
  
Guess I got rid of another one.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Baka nanny! The lot of them are idiots! Hikuro seems to make them run away...   
  
Foolish weaklings!!   
  
My son has gotten rid of many nannies during these two months. But that is okay- he is my light now, the only thing good in my life.   
  
I go in and pick him up, getting ready to take him to my room with me. I want to try to get him to use his ki. He needs to learn to be strong.  
  
  
  
Then as we are passing by a few men, I hear them say that Mukuro has gone into the Ningenkai.   
  
There is only one reason she would go there.   
  
Kurama, my only love is in danger!   
  
With Hikuro tucked in my arms, we race to save his mother and my fox.  
  
I just hope I get there in time.  
  
~Ningenkai~  
  
  
  
A redheaded boy and a carrot-top woman are staring each other down.  
  
Although they hate each other, they have many similarities.  
  
For one, they both loved the same demon.  
  
Another, they were very unhappy to see each other.  
  
And, most importantly, they both wanted nothing better than to see the other dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is another chapter for you all!! Please enjoy and review!! 


	11. Time to fight for love!

Kurama walked home from work, feeling depressed and more than willing to give up again.   
  
He had tried his best to leave his thoughts and feelings for Hiei behind. But, he found out that no matter what he tried- he just couldn't. What he could do was push back the tears when they came. He could move on with his life, but he knew he was destined to never love again. Once a soul mate, always a soul mate, he bitterly mused.   
  
When he came to the park where him and Hiei often went to, memories tried to take him over. They had taken walks, looked at all the plant life, nap in Hiei's favorite tree, and sometimes would spar in the secluded area near a hidden stream- sometimes with weapons, and sometimes not.   
  
He fought them back to the far reaches of his mind, pushing away tears and feelings of sorrow and self-pity. Then a sickeningly familiar youki was felt. He knew who it belonged to, and was in just the right mood to see said demon.  
  
His eyes met with hers underneath the coverings that hid her scarred face.   
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" he coolly asked her, readying himself for the fight he knew was coming.  
  
  
  
"I have come to take care of a little…problem of mine." she replied, her hands fisting.  
  
"What problem could you have in the Ningenkai? Far as I know you have YOUR son and MY mate with you in the Makai. Seems to me you should be very pleased with yourself."  
  
"It seems that Hiei is still hung up, so to speak, on some bastard kitsune. I thought I would come and kill off my competition," she said, smiling grimly under her covering.  
  
"Hiei no longer has feelings for me. He told me that himself," he said then went to move away.  
  
  
  
"Funny...Last night when we were making love the name that kept rolling off his lips was yours!!" She glared at him, "For that I will see you dead!!" She threw an energy blast at her rival.   
  
Kurama flipped through the air and took a rose out of his hair. He held it to his nose and, in one swift movement; it became his weapon of choice.  
  
"We shall see who kills whom!" he replied to her.  
  
  
  
He used his weapon to lash out at her. She easily got away. They fought for a while, a fairly even match at first.  
  
But then Kurama got hit with blasts in his side and on his right leg. He was hurt, but not badly enough to keep him down. He transformed into Youko Kurama and went to go after her with his death tree.   
  
She, in reply, launched a huge blast that not only killed the tree, but also sent Kurama flying through six of the large trees that were growing nearby. He slammed against the seventh and slid down to he ground, blood oozing from all over his body.   
  
Mukuro had been hurt, tagged by several of his attacks, but not as much as Kurama. Even when it was an Upper-A class fighting an Upper-S class, it was suicide.   
  
  
  
Her face had been uncovered by one of his little plants, and she was smiling a very pleased smile at the Youko. In her hands was a huge blast just begging to be sent special delivery to him.   
  
This was the end; Kurama knew it deep within his bones. He briefly lingered on the thought of how he might get a chance to glimpse his and Hiei's child if it had died. But then he remembered how the countless murderers, thieves, and criminals in the Makai treated lost infants. Hiei had been a victim, and ironically, so would his child it seemed.   
  
  
  
Resigned to his fate, he braced himself for the deathblow. But just as she released the blast, a black blur appeared, and took the energy blast for the kitsune.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Holding his son tightly, Hiei ran to the Ningenkai at the top of his speed. He just hoped he was not too late.   
  
After all, Kurama was the only being besides his son and sister that he truly loved. And Mukuro was his child's mother, and a close friend.   
  
He had tried to give her what she wanted but it was no use. That bewitching fox was always on his mind. It was like he was branded as Kurama's. Well, in a way he was- after all they were bonded, and nothing short of death could break a demon bonding.   
  
  
  
The first thing he did after leaving the portal was to search the place they both had called home so long ago. No ki. No fox. Then he went to see if Kurama was at work. Once again, all he found were ningens working. But just as he was about ready to rip off his ward and have his Jagan show him where they were, he felt and saw the light emanating from a ki blast.   
  
  
  
He had solved his problem; a blast that powerful could belong only to Mukuro. Once again, the powerful, short legs ran all the way to there, hoping no one was dead yet.   
  
Oh he had little doubt that Mukuro would be fine, after all, she was an Upper-S class. But his fox was only an Upper-A class, even in his Youko form. It was comparable to a mouse going against a tiger. The cat would play with it for a while, then, eventually, kill it. His heart raced along with his legs.  
  
  
  
Upon reaching the park a few seconds later, he saw that Kurama was wounded. It wasn't too bad, but it wouldn't take much to make it fatal either. Mukuro had been hurt a little, but it was nothing a beginner-healer couldn't fix. His gaze then landed on the ki blast that was forming in her hands. He knew if that if it struck his lover, he would die.   
  
  
  
In the space of the few seconds remaining before the blast was released, Hiei set Hikuro down and raced to block the deathblow. Just as the warlord released her blast, Hiei jumped in the way and took the pain for his lover.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hehehe i sure hope you all enjoy this fight scene. Reveiw please!!! 


	12. Hikuro saves the day!

Sitting on the ground was a wide red-eyed child.   
  
He saw his father step between Mukuro and another man. Two thoughts occurred to the child then.  
  
First of all, why was Mukuro hurting that guy? Was he bad? His second thought was about his Daddy. Was Daddy hurt? Hikuro hoped that his Daddy would be ok. That lady was nice, but he knew she was strong too!   
  
As his father's form hit the ground, two voices could be heard. One that he had grown accustomed to, and liked. It made him feel safe.   
  
But the other was…his Mommy's!!!  
  
  
  
"Hiei!" both cried out. Then his Mommy glared at Mukuro. No!!!! He had to stop them from fighting. After all, it was his mommy and his nice friend Mukuro!!   
  
So squinting his eyes, he summoned his youki that, until today, had been reserved only for evil, mean nannies.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
"Hiei!!!" Oh Inari, please don't let him die!   
  
Kurama was injured, but managed to crawl over to his mate. Hiei was lying on the ground, unconscious, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. Kurama was scared and mad. That bitch will pay!!   
  
He looked at her with narrowed golden eyes, vowing revenge for his lover.  
  
~Mukuro~  
  
"Hiei!!" By Enma's breath, what were you thinking?? Jumping up and taking such a forceful blast!!   
  
She had to run over to see how he was, but that damned fox somehow got there before she did. Her eyes were wide in shock till they fell on his cold, glinting eyes. They were eyes that most demons would back down from. Mukuro just narrowed hers back and readied herself to finish him off.  
  
~Hikuro~  
  
  
  
Channeling my ki, I watched as the grass grew bigger and turned rope-like to hold both Mommy and Mukuro back. I really didn't want to hurt them.   
  
Then l ran to Daddy, who was just coming around right then. He stared at the bonds holding Mukuro and muttered, "K-Kurama…?"  
  
I hugged him tight when he forced himself up, saying, 'See what a good job I did Daddy? I was strong, just like you!!' 


	13. Kurama meet Hikuroyour son!

Her eyes grew wide when she felt the grass come up to hold onto her. She then watched as the son she had grown to love raced to his father.   
  
Her eyes met the face of the man she loves and saw the shock on his face. It would almost have been funny if her world weren't coming to an end.   
  
A gasp made her turn to her rival. His face was also filled with utter shock.   
  
  
  
Then fear took hold and made her start to utter words to the kitsune and Hiei.  
  
  
  
"Hiei...I am so sorry.... Oh please, don't hate me," she pleaded.  
  
  
  
"How can Hikuro do that?" Hiei asked, disbelief in his voice. His arm was shaking as it pointed towards the grass bonds.  
  
  
  
She turned her head to face the ground. "It's because he is part Youko. Hikuro has fire demon, koorime, and Youko in him. He is not my son. I...I took him. For us."  
  
"You!! You stole my child from me?" Kurama said his voice raising. But the blood loss was making his vision blur slightly, so he turned his youki towards repairing his wounds.  
  
"Mukuro, you took Hikuro from Kurama… but why?" Hiei said getting very upset." Was your whole pregnancy a lie?"  
  
" Yes, I can never have kids. I am barren. But Hiei, I wanted so badly for you and me to be a family. We have had that for so long!! Everything was going so well," she said to him, tears building in her eyes.  
  
"I...I thought…I thought my child was dead," Kurama stuttered, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Hikuro saw that both his mommy and Mukuro were sad. He didn't like all the yelling.   
  
He got down from Hiei's arms and went and gave his Mommy a hug. He then kissed the now shaking, crying fox's check. Kurama was holding on to that small body like it was a raft and he was a drowning man.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, I missed you. But I remembered the song you sang to me when I was still growing!! I love you Mommy!!" he said to his overwhelmed Mommy.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, baby," Kurama said, then pulled his son into a hug, kissing the ebony hair.  
  
  
  
Hiei looked at Mukuro. Hate colored his eyes, and a deep scowl formed on his face. All he could think of was how much his fox had suffered. Not only from Mukuro's lie, but also from his own.   
  
Kurama was holding his- no- their son. By Enma's teeth!!   
  
Hikuro was the son he and Kurama had created. Mukuro had no right to steal him. Had no right to take away the first words, steps, and other firsts that his son had done. Even his name was robbed from the fox that had loved him. He knew that Kurama had loved his child as soon as he knew that he was going to have it.  
  
  
  
Dark flames framed the koorime's form. He wanted nothing more than to rid his loved ones of the only other person he trusted. His smoldering eyes met her pleading ones. Her cries of how much she loved him rang out.   
  
How dare she? He would show her. He got ready to attack, but his leg was being held back by one of his small son's plants.  
  
  
  
"No Daddy!! Mukuro is my friend!! Be nice!!" he cried out.  
  
  
  
"Hikuro, I love you also. You are so much like my son. I love you, so I don't want to lose you and your daddy. Hiei I love you!! Please!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!! I will hear no more of your lies!!" Hiei said, burning the plant that held him back. Once again he went after her, but again an annoying plant held him back, this time a tree branch.  
  
  
  
"Hikuro!! Stop this!!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Now Hiei, don't yell at him for something I have done." Came the quite reply, then the same voice said something that shocked the fire demon to his core.  
  
  
  
"Mukuro go. Leave the Ningenkai. Never bother me or mine again. Or I will seek revenge." he said to her.  
  
  
  
She left with one last plead for forgiveness to her love. Hiei didn't respond so she headed home with a heavy heart.   
  
Hiei looked at his son and his mate. They were hugging once again.   
  
He allowed himself a smile. They had been reunited.   
  
But then guilt and shame washed through him. After all he had said and done, could he allow himself to be with his family?   
  
And more importantly would Kurama even let him? 


	14. A new start

Kurama held the small body close to him, taking in his son's scent. Youko's take in the scent of their family and close friends so they can be recognized as a friend, rather than a foe, within several miles. The warm little body snuggled in his arms. The smell of ashes and of various plants filled his nose. His child had both his and Hiei's scent. As he took it in the body began to move, trying to wiggle out of the tight embrace.  
  
      
  
"I need to talk to Daddy!!" Hikuro said, struggling against the iron grip of his Mommy's arms.   
  
      
  
Kurama reluctantly let him go. His eyes watched as the child he though he lost run to join his other parent. Then Kurama looked at Hiei.   
  
Hiei- the man that had haunted both his dreams and his every waking moment. The only man Kurama could ever love. His eyes were still smoldering with anger, and his fists were tightly clenched. His gaze softened when Hikuro came up to him and tugged on the leg of his pants.  
  
      
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked him, kneeling down to look his son in the eyes.  
  
      
  
"Where has Mukuro gone? Home? Will you, Me and Mommy be going there also?" Hikuro asked, his small head tilting to the side in confusion.  
  
      
  
"She is a liar and she doesn't deserve to see you ever again. Just look at how she took you from your mother!!" he said. Kurama noticed a small flicker of guilt in Hiei's eyes.   
  
      
  
"She is nice and wanted me to be her son!!"   
  
      
  
"You are not her son!!"  
  
      
  
"I know that. But Daddy, I think we can still be friends with her."  
  
Ah…Kurama thought, the innocence of a child…  
  
"Hn," Hiei refused to be won over.  
  
      
  
"Hiei, be nice!" Kurama decided it was time to step in and end the argument.  
  
"Baka fox!! I know how to get through to him. Hikuro won't listen unless if you give him a good reason to. You have no clue how to get him to understand." Hiei regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.  
  
      
  
Pain was on the kitsune's face. Those words hurt him. He had already shifted back to human form. His green eyes looked at Hiei and Hikuro. They were so alike in the way they looked and acted. He was surprised that Hikuro didn't already share his father's love of scowling.  
  
With a deep breath, Kurama then said, "I am going home. You may join me there later after you settle things." With that he left.   
  
Tears started to fall. He had missed everything- his child's firsts, and just holding him in his arms. Hiei was right. Hikuro was a stranger to him. Mukuro knew more than he did about his own flesh and blood. That hurt more than any wound the warlord could have inflicted on him.   
  
      
  
Meanwhile, Hiei explained to a very stubborn child why he would no longer see Mukuro. Then he told him that he would be staying with his Mommy for now.   
  
Hiei knew Kurama would want his son, and that having him would make him happy, which was all Hiei could ever ask for…   
  
Hiei knew that he would probably be returning to the Makai once he dropped of Hikuro. He figured that he would return to one of his territories scattered across the Makai after sending a message of resignation to Mukuro in one of the towns. Damn if he would work for her again any time soon.  
  
      
  
The two left the park, heading towards Kurama's apartment. Hikuro was amazed at everything he saw. Cars whizzed by and no one was killing anyone! In fact, there was no blood at all! Instead, the air was filled with some sweet smells, like that of something round and warm baking in an oven, and other disgusting smells, like the strange smell coming from that metal thing on the corner. His red eyes took in everything.   
  
He had yet to see a demon he recognized or see a death. It was strange- he couldn't even sense any youki from these strange demons! Then they arrived at where his Daddy said his Mommy was, and it was a huge building! It stood straight up in the sky. Wow, this is even bigger than Mukuro's house!  
  
But sadly when they went in through the window, Hikuro saw the place was very small. And he really hated being confined. Chock another point to Hiei's genes…  
  
"Daddy, I hate it here!! It smells wrong!! And it is too small!" he complained, tugging on Hiei's hand impatiently.  
  
      
  
"Hn." Hiei lifted Hikuro up to sit him on Kurama's bed.  
  
      
  
"Where are we in the Makai?" Hikuro asked as he poked at the unfamiliar sheets.  
  
      
  
"We are in the Ningenkai," Hiei said with infinite patience. He wondered where it came from, considering he never had it before. He guessed that children really did change people- never before had he been this gentle with anyone but his mate and his sister.  
  
      
  
"Ningenkai? Where the humans live?" That made him stop his incessant poking at the down and cotton on the bed.  
  
      
  
"Hai," Hiei confirmed, watching the horror build on his son's features.  
  
      
  
"Why?" Hikuro asked in a horrified voice.   
  
      
  
"Your mother wants to live here till his mother dies." Hiei didn't quite understand why he was so attached to her, but allowed him to entertain that particular desire. Why anyone would like a ningen, he would never know…  
  
      
  
"Nani??" Hikuro looked even more confused.  
  
   
  
"Hn, you heard me," Hiei went and sat on the windowsill. He winced slightly. Thank goodness he was strong, or else he could be dead, instead of having just the few broken ribs he had right now. He pushed the pain away, and turned his attention back to his curious son.  
  
Suddenly, a terrible thought struck Hikuro, "I'm not part ningen, am I?"   
  
"NO!" Hiei shivered, "Don't even think that would ever happen! I would never mate with some dirty ningen!"      
  
Hikuro was relieved with that fact, but still bothered with the whole Ningenkai thing, "But we have to live among ningens of all creatures?"  
  
"Yeah, just wait until you meet the fool! He's so idiotic it's pathetic!" Hiei launched into a description that brought various sounds of horror from his son, followed by laughs as he told him about several times that he had tormented the ningen. They laughed some more as they thought up new ways to torment the baka…  
  
--  
  
Kurama heard this discussion and let out a sigh. It looked like Hikuro would take after his father on everything. Kurama was busy making his family dinner. He made enough for three even though he was unsure if Hiei would be talked into staying.   
  
There was much that needed to be talked about, and Kurama wasn't sure whether Hiei could get past his guilt of denying his child's mother the simple pleasures of watching said child grow. Even if it wasn't really his fault, Kurama knew Hiei's mind well. And also, he still felt a little betrayed.  
  
He just hoped that everything would work out in the end…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone. Thank you all for reading OUR new chapter!! i sure hope you all enjoyed it. Two more chapters to go Then this ends. Good news is another will soon take its place!! So if you read this please drop us a reveiw. Thank you for your time! 


	15. First family meal and a time to talk

He sat the table with all the food and his best dishes, a set from the Makai that Hiei had given him a few months ago when he came home. It was beautiful, accented along the rim with paintings of dragons and roses, and made of the finest porcelain. To drink he made tea, which waited in a matching kettle to be poured into matching teacups. Kurama, hoping to lighten the mood of the evening for Hikuro, went and made sure there was a tub of ice cream waiting for the two demons in the other room. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hikuro would share his daddy's weakness for sugar…   
  
  
  
As he neared the doorway, he heard them still talking about the Ningenkai. Hiei was trying to convince Hikuro that the Ningenkai was…okay. Which was sweet considering the fact that Hiei hated the Ningenkai himself. He listened in to hear what was said.  
  
--In the room--   
  
"Daddy!! I want to go home!!"  
  
  
  
"This is our home. I should of never left it," Hiei said, sounding surprisingly wistful.  
  
  
  
"Hn!!!! I don't wanna!" Hikuro had apparently inherited his father's favorite saying too.  
  
  
  
"Listen, you love your mother right?" Hiei asked, coming to kneel in front of his son.  
  
  
  
"Hai," Hikuro said grudgingly, knowing he was probably getting himself into a trap.  
  
"Then do this for him. We will live here, and he may even show you off to his mother. I know that, for the time being, we all will live here. But after his human mother, Shiori, dies; we all will be returning to the Makai," Hiei gently explained.  
  
  
  
"Promise?" Hikuro said after a few moments consideration.  
  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
"I love you, Daddy," Hikuro said, hugging his daddy.  
  
  
  
"I love you also Hikuro. You and that Baka fox!!" He said sadly, returning the hug, then pulling away to ruffle his son's hair.  
  
--In the hall--  
  
  
  
Hearing those words out of Hiei's mouth was like learning that your death sentence was removed. He would soon have everyone he loved back. They would all be happy together. Of that, he was sure.   
  
  
  
"Dinner is done," he called to them, pushing away his happy tears.  
  
  
  
Both his son and his mate came out. Kurama lead them to the dinning area. Kurama watched as the food began to disappear into two very hungry mouths. Even he had to admit that this was the best meal he had had in a while.   
  
After the main meal was done, Kurama went and brought out three bowls of ice cream. Setting them before them he saw Hiei smile, his eyes lighting up excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Sweet snow? Thank you, Kurama," came the words form his demon.  
  
  
  
"Is it good, Daddy?" asked the child, who staring at it oddly, and poking it with his spoon.  
  
  
  
Hiei had already begun to eat his, "Hai!"  
  
  
  
Hikuro ate a tentative bite, then instantly fell in love. He devoured the contents almost as fast as his father, leaving some evidence on his checks. With his ruby eyes ablaze and an innocent smile on his lips, he asked for more. Kurama got up and gave more to both of them, knowing that the tub of the Ningenkai treat would be gone before morning. He then sat back and enjoyed watching his son and his mate eat. Both looked so happy, it almost made it easy to forget that things were not always like this.   
  
  
  
A very sticky child looked up at Kurama after devouring four bowls of 'sweet snow.' He needed a bath. Kurama scooped him up and carried him to the tub. Unsure if the child had inherited his taste for water or Hiei's, he took a guess and made the water hot. Hikuro than asked if it could be cooler, so Kurama ran a bath at the temperature that he would take.   
  
Hikuro jumped in with his clothing still on.   
  
  
  
Now, the child was splashing in the water. Kurama took off his shirt and then his pants while Hikuro tried to throw water at him. Uncaring right now about a mess, he began to splash water back into his son's face. Thus a water fight began. Then, after a wet, but fun while, Kurama washed his small body with his soap. Then his hair, with the baby shampoo Hiei liked to use, being careful despite the 'no tear guarantee' to get any in his sensitive demon eyes.   
  
  
  
Getting a fussy child out of a bath is never fun. What makes it worse is the youko blood that runs through his body. Youko's in nature love to play in streams and lakes. Kits frolicked in them all the time. But this was not a stream and Hikuro needed to get to bed.   
  
  
  
Kurama had taken out one of the shirts he bought for Hiei that he did not care for. It was a light blue t-shirt, just the right size to fit Hikuro as a nighty. Kurama put it on the boy as soon as he was dry.  
  
  
  
Soon Kurama tucked the child in his and Hiei's bed. The child was a true blessing- one that Kurama was glad to have. He kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Time to sleep," he told him, brushing his clean hair gently.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, sing me our song first please?"  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled and began to sing:  
  
Hush my baby  
  
Sleep tight my love  
  
Tomorrow we will be together  
  
Follow the path  
  
The one to dreams  
  
And make unsaid wishes come true  
  
Sunlight wakes you   
  
In my care  
  
My loving arms await you there  
  
Soon the small crimson-eyed child was asleep. With one last kiss and another memorizing look, Kurama left. He found Hiei on the couch looking at old pictures. He went over and sat next to him. Hiei was looking at pictures taken when they all first became friends with Yusuke and Kuwabara. In almost all of them, Hiei was either scowling or looking away. In one of them, he was up in a tree being harassed by the others to come down.   
  
  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. To the youko's shock, his eyes were anguished- a dark, almost black shade of red. Then his mask slid on, and the stoic Hiei returned. Kurama mentally wished himself luck.   
  
It would be a long night.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
one more chapter after this!! Oh and then the new adventure starts!! For those who ae falling in love with Hikuro there will be a side story of when he meets Kurama's mother for the first time. It will not be under my name but my best friend and co Author Robin!! Her user name is Hiei's pheonix girl. She has relly great stuff! Bye 


	16. Epilogue

They talked late into the night, laying out everything that had happened.   
  
Old wounds were reopened then they dissolved them away. Hiei held nothing from his life mate. He told all he had done with Mukuro, and all that he had said, as well as his thoughts during the whole time. Kurama did the same. Soon they were staring at each other, each one wondering how to fix things… Where to go from there…   
  
  
  
"Fox, do you want me to leave?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama with his piercing red eyes.  
  
  
  
"No…I-" he started, then stopped, and restarted, "Hiei, things can't just go back to normal. It will take time to heal everything, time for us to be a family. Both of us were hurt, and our son is now in a strange home with someone he barely remembers…" He looked at Hiei and picked up a picture of the two of them after the Saint Beasts mission, "No, please don't leave. But…I think you and Hikuro should share our bed for now. I will stay on the couch. In the morning, we can look for a two or three bedroom place."  
  
  
  
"Kurama…I don't want to take your bed from you," Hiei looked guilty at the mere thought of that.  
  
  
  
"I think Hikuro would feel safer with you. Please don't fight me on this," Kurama used his 'look' on Hiei, knowing that he would get his way if he did.  
  
  
  
Then with that, they parted ways for the night. Come morning, they were off to look at a new home for themselves.   
  
They decided on, and bought a three-bedroom home with money from a black market sale of one of Hiei's tear gems they had stored away. Amazing how much a single stone can bring…   
  
It had a nice kitchen and a good-sized living room. Even the rooms were comfortable. Kurama hired movers and in two weeks him and his family moved to their new home.   
  
  
  
Slowly Kurama and Hikuro started to get to know each other. Their bonds, which where severed, started to heal. His and Hiei's relationship was also starting to come together, and an even stronger bond was starting to build…  
  
Now it seemed that the only things Kurama had to worry about were teaching Hikuro to act human and for him to met his grandma…  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
News for those of you that are folowing this storyline. There is a side story called hikuro's surprise under hiei's phenoixgirl sn on fanfiction.net. Then under my name a few days later will be the start of the third Installment titled Kurama's Dilemma. WE hope to see you all there!! Thanks for reading! Bye! 


End file.
